


Hair Transplant (Pete Wentz,Fall Out Boy)

by prettyryden



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bands, Emo, Funny, Hair, Humor, Meme, Other, Tumblr, fall out boy - Freeform, hospital au, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyryden/pseuds/prettyryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a textpost about a dream about this scenario.Pete Wentz donates his hair to the emo cause .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Transplant (Pete Wentz,Fall Out Boy)

I stood in the mirror ,holding a pair of silver shears. snip,snip,snip . my hair fell to the floor in a shower of long black waves . I looked completely different,but amazing . The last step,my bangs. snip,snip... I glanced into the mirror and realized I didn't look emo anymore.my long sweeping black bangs were my crowning emo glory and now they were gone.i walked to my room to go listen to fall out boy and cry about my hideous haircut,when all of a sudden Pete Wentz , stopped me in my tracks . I said "What the fuck Pete how did you get into my house?"  
Pete replied "The power of emo can do anything "  
He must've picked the lock with his bangs.  
"Anyways Bella,I'm here to help you get through this tough time"  
I sobbed "I DONT WANT TO 'GET THROUGH THIS ' I WANT MY FUCKING HAIR BACK!"  
Pete stroked his emo bangs thoughtfully  
"I can take you to the surgery place,that's where Patrick got his extra lungs ,that's why he has a soul voice "  
"Okay" I agreed ,between heavy sobs.  
My nurse , a sweet woman with honey colored hair and brown eyes with a spark in them prepared me for the anesthetic ."Darling , when you wake up, your hair will be so beautiful, we've even got the perfect match for a donor"  
Where was Pete?,I wondered,but no time to think about that now,I was getting my hair back!  
I woke up with lush black bangs , I was so shocked, I stuttered over the words ,"I-i l,love ittt"  
I called Pete but he didn't answer.  
While I waited for his call back , I asked the kind nurse who the donor was .  
She said "Pete Wentz of course ,your friend"  
I asked,"Then where is he?"  
She replied solemnly "The method we use for full hair transplants is a scalp removal,which killed him"  
"I'm so sorry honey"  
All I had left of Pete was his hair,  
His beautiful black ,thick hair.


End file.
